Ask the Ponies Questions!
by DiamondCrafter
Summary: My OC and the ponies want YOU to ask them questions! And you should! :)
1. welcome!

Ask the Ponies!

**Hey Guys! I've been seeing some "Ask (Insert cartoon here)." Stories. So I thought, "I should make one of these!" So here I am! It would great if you asked questions to the ponies from MLP in the reviews! I will answer them in the next chapter! The questions to the ponies can be about ANYTHING. But, please make it be rated T and below. Please don't ask M rated questions. This also has 1 OC, Supernova. Only she belongs to me. **

**Thanks,**

**~DiamondCrafter**

**(I do not own My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic at all. All rights belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.) **

Supernova: Hello and Welcome to "Ask the Ponies!", a series where **YOU** ask the ponies from MLP questions! All you gotta do is ask your questions in the reviews! I'm Supernova, your host on this little series and here we have your favorite ponies!

Rainbow Dash: How did I get here?

Pinkie Pie: I dunno, but the food here is great! *Pinkie swallows an entire cake in one bite*

Apple Jack: Pinkie, it's a wonder that you don't weigh 300 pounds.

Twilight: Guys! Does anypony know and/or care where in Equestria we are?!

*Supernova stands in the corner, smiling like a maniac.*

Rainbow Dash: Who's the creepy chick in the corner? 

Supernova: I'm Supernova! *Looks at camera* Ask us questions!

**Please ask questions! ;) **


	2. Where the hay is Rarity?

Ask the Ponies Questions!

*Supernova sits in chair, staring at computer monitor.* *Computer makes dinging sound*

Supernova: *Gasp!* GUYS GET OVER HERE! WE HAVE 2 QUESTIONS!

*All the ponies trot over to Supernova*

Rainbow Dash: What are they?

Supernova: Selkadoom13 wants to know about me!

Rainbow Dash: *LOLs* Why would they want to know about YOU when I'm here? Good one, Supernova. Now, what did they ask?

Supernova: Come see for yourself!

*Rainbow Dash flies to computer*

Rainbow Dash: *Reading out loud* so mind telling us about you Supernova?

Supernova: See told ya. Well, my cutie mark is an actual picture of a real supernova. But here's the weird part; I was born with it. The doctors say it's an error in my DNA and I still have to find my true destiny. I relate closes to Rainbow Dash. I really like to run in races. I'm a unicorn, but I don't do much magic.

Rainbow Dash: Blah, Blah, Blah. What's the next question?

Supernova: Trail Blaze's OC wants to know where Rarity is.

*Rarity burst through the door*

Rarity: Sorry for being late, Darlings. I was up all night designing a new dress line! Being a fashion designer isn't easy! *She pants with sweat running down her face* I had to run here so I wouldn't be late!

Fluttershy: Well, you didn't really make it on time, but it's okay.

All: Ask us more questions!

**Please leave a question in the reviews! It also wouldn't hurt to favorite me and the story! **

**~DiamondCrafter **


	3. Fluttershy the Murderer

Ask the Ponies Questions!

*Pinkie was chewing bubble gum but she got it stuck in her mane. Applejack is trying to pull it out.*

Pinkie: C'mon, just pull a little harder, AJ! Ow! Not THAT hard!

Applejack: I'm sorry, Pinkie! But maybe if you hadn't been chewing bubble gum, I wouldn't have to pull it out!

Supernova: Guys, stop messing around! We have a lot of questions to answer!

Rainbow Dash: We're still doing that?

Supernova: Yes, we're still doing that! Now get your flanks over here! We have questions to answer!

Rainbow Dash: *Sarcastically* Yes, _Mother_. *Smiles evilly*

Supernova: Question #1: The Eclectic Bookworm asks, "Hi Twilight, have you ever wanted a sister?".

Twilight: Sometimes, yes. When I was younger, I used to almost WORSHIP my brother, Shining Armor. But he was a guy, and I was a girl (I still am) and sometimes I needed some girl time. I had a best friend who I pretended was my sister. It was fun. (**Author's Note: I know that in MLP twilight didn't really do that.) **

Supernova: Okay, Question #2: A pony fan asks, "Fluttershy, please why you murdered three innocent worms by throwing them into the mouths of birds in Dragonshy. They're animals too!".

Fluttershy: I'm sorry. I guess I really didn't see what I was doing. *tearing up* I'm so sorry, little worms! I will NEVER forget you! *Runs out of room in tears*

Supernova: A pony fan also asks, "Twilight have you ever met Raven/Racheal Roth from Teen Titans(GO)?"

Twilight: Sorry, can't say that I have.

Supernova: Question #3: gamerman246 asks "Twilight, how was it like to be a human?"

Twilight: Very…. Different. I can't really explain it. It was kinda like being a taller pony, but you stand on your hind legs and you don't have hooves. It was very strange.

Supernova: gamerman246 also asks "Rarity, why do you like gems?"

Rarity: *Gasp!* that would be like asking "Why do you like life?". Gems are THE most fabulous entity ever created! They brighten the entire town up! And they make dresses to DIE for! *clears throat* All I'm saying is gems are great.

All: More questions please!

**Author's Note: sgil3692, I'm sorry, but I don't really know how to answer your question. Sorry! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! **


	4. How do you know me!

Ask the Ponies Questions!

*Pinkie chews on the tip of her mane*

Rarity: Pinkie, what on Earth are you doing?

Pinkie: Well, since I couldn't get the gum out of my mane, I'll just eat the gum!

Rarity: omg, Pinkie. Please don't do that. It will ruin your mane.

Applejack: *to Rarity* do you only worry about looking good?

Supernova: Do you people argue all day? wow…Friendship sure is Magic.

All (except Supernova): Yes.

Supernova: Well, we have questions. And somepony gotta answer them! You guys ready?

All: Sure.

Supernova: Uglymod asks "how come Rarity and Supernova know where you guys are?"

Rarity: Celestia sent Twilight a letter asking if we wanted to let people ask us questions and that it would be hosted by Supernova here in Canterlot. *They're in Canterlot, BTW* And you all know why I wasn't here on time. *If you don't, go back to chapter 2*

Twilight: Speaking of Celestia, where is she? Shouldn't she be here?

*Celestia walks in the room.*

Celestia: Greetings, my little ponies!

Twilight: Princess! *Celesta and Twilight share a nice hug*

*Luna, Cadence, and Shining Armor walk in as well*

Shining Armor: We're here, too!

Luna: Yes, we hope we get a few questions, too.

Supernova: Wait, we still have 2 more questions left! D3AD S9ACE9870 has got one for everypony: "WHAT DOES A FOX SAY?!"

*Pinkie starts dancing and howling the sounds in "The Fox"*

*Supernova and the rest just watch the performance*

Supernova: Anyway….. Since the princesses and the prince have arrived, they can be asked questions, too! Or, you could ask me or the mane 6! Either way I'm happy! Until next time!

**Thank you for reading! **

**~DiamondCrafter **


	5. When the royals get mad

Ask the Ponies Questions!

**I can't believe how far this has gotten! Currently 4 followers, 4 favorites, and 12 reviews! That's more than I ever expected! THANK YOU guys so much! Thanks for asking questions, following, and favoriting, and of course, thanks for reading in general! XD. :D. Anyway, now that I got that out of my system, this is going to be an extra-long chapter, simply because of all the Reviews, follows, and favorites, and love. Also, since the school week has started, I don't have as much time. I now have to only update every 1-2 days, unlike uploading 2 or 3 chapters a day. Enjoy! PS, If I leave your question out, don't get mad or sad. I'll include you as soon as I can. **

Supernova: *Excited* Guys lookie! We got new reviews! And a lot of 'em! The most we've ever had! Get over here! *Mad* D-J Pon-3 and Octavia were supposed to be here, but they're a no-show! If any of you 8 ponies see them, tell 'em they're a couple of *****es.

*All the other ponies stop what they're doing and trot over to the desktop computer.*

Rainbow Dash: What's up?

Supernova: Okay, let's start with the oldest question that we haven't gone over. Gamerman246 asks "Rarity, How long have you been making outfits?"

Rarity: Ever since I was old enough to know what an outfit is! Back then, my outfits weren't exactly good-looking, but they were a start. That lead up to what I am now!

Supernova: Gamerman246 also asks "Rainbow Dash, how fast do you go when preforming a Sonic Rainboom?" and "Pinkie, you do know that nervexcited isn't a real word? If you don't believe me, go look in the dictionary."

*Pinkie grabs a dictionary and a pink crayon and scribbles on a page in the dictionary.*

Pinkie: See? *In pink writing* Nervexcited: When you're just so nervous and excited at the same time and you want to explode!

Rainbow Dash: Twilight once took some sort of gadget that could tell how fast something was going, and then I did a Sonic Rainboom. According to her device, I went over 500 mph (miles per hour).

Supernova: Rainbow, awesome. And Pinkie, you need help. Anyway, Uglymod asks "Does Princess Luna/ Nightmare moon have a split personality or just a downright weird Alicorn?"

Luna: … What does thou mean? *Celestia whispers in Luna's ear* Oh…. No, I guess I am just a weird Alicorn. I feel like an oddball. I am just so different from everypony else. But, it is for sure that Nightmare Moon is indeed gone, so that just makes me weird. (Author's note: This probably didn't really answer your question, but this is the best way Luna would put it, in my opinion.)

Supernova: Trail Blaze asks " Shining Armor, are you okay with Twilight dating?" *Gasp!*

Shining Armor: WHAT?! TWILIGHT SPARKLE, WHO'S THE STALLION?! LET ME HURT HIM!

Twilight: Nopony! I-I swear! Trail Blaze made that up!

Shining Armor: HE/SHE BETTER HAVE! *Huff* BECAUSE IF YOU ARE DATING ANYPONY, HE'LL WISH WAS NEVER BORN.

Supernova: *Reads the next to questions by Trail Blaze and smiles* Trail Blaze wants to know How old Celestia is.

Celestia: *Face gets red* What-what was that? My ears must be tricking me. I thought you asked me how old I am.

Supernova: That's the question.

Celestia: You **NEVER **ask a lady how old she is! Grrr, You better hope I never go to the human dimension, 'cause if I did, I would **HUNT YOU DOWN.**

Supernova: Maybe we should move on. Oh lord. Trail Blaze's last question is "Luna, why is your mane like that?" I think you HAVE set off a bomb….

Luna: Like what… Why does everypony insist on making me cry? *Tears up and teleports away*

Applejack: Well, she's gone.

Supernova: RageQuit268 has two, "Rainbow Dash, what if you and Scootaloo were actually sisters?" and "Why can't Shining Armor have wings since the princesses have both wings and a horn?"

Shining Armor: I've been asking that for years! .

Rainbow Dash: I don't know….. It'd be cool I guess.

Supernova: Ha. Uglymod has the last question of right now, "If the princesses die, do they get reborn and a cycle rolls fully forever?"

Celestia: No, just like any other pony, once we die, we're gone, but before we die, if it's by natural causes, we have to choose a new princess. If we get killed, the royal guards have to choose.

Supernova: Wow. Anyway, Please leave a question, and they will be answered! Buh-bye!


	6. Princess Slapping!

Ask the Ponies Questions!

**I don't have much to say…..Today I wore a Vinyl Scratch/DJ-Pon-3 shirt. I got a few questions about it. LOL! Enjoy! **

Supernova: We have some questions….. And dares.

Twilight: Excuse me, but, _dares_?

Supernova: You heard right. Dares. People can dare you to do stuff, now.

Rainbow Dash: Why would you do that?! They'll kill us!

Supernova: Well, I don't know, but let's just get on with this. MarcelineFan dares Rarity to dye her hair orange and dark green for two chapters.

Rarity: Green?! The worst of all colors?! (Sorry for those who like green!) And not only will it be green, but with orange? The two colors don't mix!

Supernova: You have to do it.

Rarity: Fine. *Horn glows and mane and tail turn dark green with orange stripes.*

Rarity: There. Are you happy?

Supernova: *French* Oui.

*Rarity growls*

Supernova: The next few questions and dares are from MarcelineFan. Twilight, poof up a mustache for Celestia.

Twilight: *Looks at Celestia*

Celestia: Just do it.

*Twilight's horn glows and a mustache appears on Celestia's muzzle.*

Celestia: Swag.

*Everypony laughs*

Pinkie: Lookin' good, Princess!

Supernova: Okay, Applejack, tell your sister's friends that they are untalented, then wait until they stop crying or whatever and tell them you didn't mean it.

Applejack: The CMC aren't here right now, but I swear I'll do that when I get back to Ponyville. (Author's Note: I'll make a separate story for dares and/or questions to the CMC.)

Supernova: Jeez. Rainbow Dash, what's it like to not fly?

Rainbow Dash: OMG, it's like you have no purpose in life, and you can't do anything! It's terrible!

*Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Shining Armor, (Anyone who doesn't have wings) looks at Rainbow Dash.*

Rainbow Dash: Hehe, sorry.

Supernova: Yeah….Pinkie, how are you so excited all the time?

Pinkie, it's easy! Just think about the positive things on life! (Author's note: I'd like to see the world through Pinkie's eyes, wouldn't you?)

Supernova: Wow, I'm jealous. Fluttershy, slap the pony next to you.

Fluttershy: *Looks at pony next to her* I'm so sorry, Princess.

Celestia: Wait! *Gets slapped in face* Ow. *Sarcastically* Thanks.

Supernova: *giggles like a crazed fangirl*

**(Sorry for not answering your last question, or the rest of the questions and/or dares, but I need to wrap up this chapter. I will include them in the net chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh, A few minutes after this chapter is posted, the first chapter of a new story will be posted, as well. Please leave a question or dare in the reviews! Following and adding me or this story to your favorites wouldn't hurt at all!) **

** Thanks,**

**~DiamondCrafter **


	7. Horses and Mo-o-o-orse

Ask the Ponies Questions!

** Well guys, from this moment forward, I am no longer accepting questions and dares through reviews. So, now I have to make the dialogue and basically the format like a normal story. It would be lovely if you now PMed me instead of reviewed. Enjoy chapter 7!**

Supernova trotted over to her desktop computer. She looked at the screen, and called for the cast of MLP to come to her. "Hey, yo, guys! We gots questions!" The other pones obeyed, and came to see what she was slurring about. "Why are you talking like a gangster?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Dawg, ya know how we do it 'round here!" Supernova slanged. "No, no I don't." Rainbow Dash answered. "Man, we gotta keep up with the times, man! Peeps be talking like this!" Supernova said, putting a baseball cap backwards on her head. "… anyway, what are the questions?" Twilight asked. "And please stop with slang."

"*normal voice* Okay, fine. Anyway, we have a couple questions that we gotta answer. But not as much as usual." Supernova said, looking at her computer monitor. "Why?" Applejack asked. "Most of the readers are posting their questions in the reviews, and we can't answer those." Supernova answered. "One of the questions is "I dare Pinkie to hide in one of the princesses' manes for 2 chapters. Also, my Q of the day (to all of you) is if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-orse? And, what do you think of eating meat? Also another I dare is for every pony to watch smiles and captain biker gorilla (rainbow factory) while singing the gypsy bard." Supernova gasped.

And so, the pones watched smiles. "Scary." Rainbow Dash remarked. "Yeah." Pinkie agreed with eyes huge. "I don't like it." Rarity added. Fluttershy cries in the corner of the room. Next, they watch biker gorilla (rainbow factory). "This is funny and sad at the same time." Applejack smiled. "I don't know how to react to this." Twilight said. Supernova didn't say anything throughout the 2 videos. The princesses chose not to watch either of them. As for the ponies who watched, they sang Gypsy Bard through the whole thing, and Celestia found it hysterical.

Next, the Pinkie jumped into Celestia's mane, and wouldn't come out. So, Celestia just ignored it.

"I probably wouldn't communicate by mo-o-o-orse to a horse. I would just talk to it." Rainbow dash answered. "And I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say, WE HATE MEAT. It's just kinda creepy to eat animals, and we're ponies! We're vegetarians, for Celestia's sake!"

**And we'll leave it at that! I know I still have some questions left, but I've been busy. Thanks for reading and PM me questions! **


	8. Flutterbat

Ask the Ponies Questions!

**Hey, guys! I've got 1 OC all set up to added to the story! His name is Sharktank. I still have room for 2 more OCs. Well, enjoy this chapter! **

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'M BORED!" Said a bored Pinkie Pie. "What do you want me to do?" Supernova yelled, annoyed by the pink pony. "What do you suggest I do?" Pinkie asked. "Go… play with Twilight. She looks like she needs something to do." Supernova sighed, because Pinkie had been asking her the same question over and over and over for 24 minutes straight. Supernova picks up her cell phone and calls an unknown pony. "Hey, Sharktank, guess what? I got a new friend for you to meet! Her name is Pinkie Pie, and she loves to make friends, too. Yeah, yeah….. Just get over here. Yeah, thanks. Okay, bye."

Pinkie started to ask Twilight the same question. Twilight used her music to make Pinkie's mouth disappear. "That's better…" Twilight muttered.

"WE HAVE QUESTIONS. LOTS OF THEM" Supernova yelled, trying to get attention.

All the ponies gather around her. "Thank you!" Supernova said.

"Celestia, what do you think of Molestia? Rainbow Dash, do you think Lightning Dust will get her revving after she got kicked out of the WonderBolts academy since you found out that she endangered your friends? Pinkie pie, I didn't know you related to Apple Family. Fluttershy, since you became Flutterbat, what was you thinking?" She said.

"Too many bad memories." Celestia said dryly.

"Uh…..Yeah." Rainbow remarked.

"I know! It surprised me, too!" Pinkie said happily.

"I now have a strange craving for apples. Before I became Flutterbat, I never even liked apples!" Fluttershy said.

**I know, it was short.**


	9. New OCs!

Ask the Ponies Questions!

Chapter 9

**A couple of OCs are in this one….. I don't own them. The only pony I own in this entire series is Supernova (Who's getting a lot of attention lately!) I'm sorry for not posting any. I get busy, plus I had so many ideas for other stories that I had to write about them. Enjoy! **

"So then, I told her to-" Discord said, laughing. "To…Hahahaha!"

Discord was telling a stupid joke…..AGAIN.

None of the ponies were paying were paying attention to him.

Even Princess Celestia, who is all proper and lady like, zoned out during his joke.

Twilight noticed Dash texting somepony.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to amuse herself in some way.

"Texting. It's nothing." Dash said, moving her phone from Twilight's view.

Dash's phone made a beeping sound, and she answered it.

It was text from somepony named Sky High.

"Who's that?" Twilight asked.

"A friend!" Dash said, annoyed.

Twilight used her magic to snatch the phone from Dash's hooves.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You took my phone!"

"So?"

"Give it back!"

Twilight snooped through the texts, trying to find out who this Sky High character is.

"Is he your boyfriend (coltfriend, whatever)?" Twilight asked, smiling.

"NO! He's gay!" Dash snapped, taking her phone back and accidently sending another text.

The text that was accidently send said "Gs f fbd hds eurtui osd sgbohuio reod", since Twilight and Dash were fighting over the phone, pressing random buttons.

"Are we gonna fight over a phone or answer questions?" Supernova exclaimed.

Before Dash put her phone away, she got a text.

It said "What are you talking about, Boofie?"

"BOOFIE?!" Twilight gasped, trying not to laugh.

Dash sighed.

"Yes, he calls me 'Boofie'. You got a problem with that?" Dash asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Okay, let's do some questions: I dare Twilight to kiss Discord, and Rainbow Dash, how did you know Scootaloo left the cave if you had earplugs in? Applejack, how would you react if Pinkie was really your cousin?" Supernova read.

Twilight and Discord turned to each other.

Discord moved towards Twilight, actually looking excited.

Discord was getting close to Twilight.

Before he forced Twilight into a kiss, he was violently punched in the face by a purple hoof.

"NO." Twilight said plainly.

"The answer your question is: 'Cause I'm awesome like that! BOOM, SON!" Dash said.

"If Pinkie was really my cousin, I would scream." Applejack said.

"With excitement?" Pinkie asked, feeling somewhat hurt.

"Sure…"

"Okay!"

"Next question:," Supernova said, before being interrupted by the door being opened.

Sharktank, a purple dragon-like thing with a fiery mane and tail, a pony named Silver Tongue, and a Pegasus named Sky High trot into the room.

"Hello!" Sky High said.

"Sky, what are doing here?" Dash asked.

"This sounded like fun, so I'm joining!" Sky replied.

"I'm here for Pinkie." Sharktank added.

"I'm here because I wanna be here!" Silver Tongue yelled.

**That's it for chapter 9! Please review! Follows and favorites help, too!**


	10. Sharktank, what are you doing?

Ask the Ponies Questions!

Chapter 10

**I will try to update more. **

_Poke. _

_Poke. _

_Poke._

_Poke, poke, poke. _

"What is it, Sky?" Supernova questioned Sky High, who was gently poking her in the foreleg.

"I-I…..I have a question to ask you…" Sky said.

"What?"

"Can….I have a cookie?"

"No, you can't have a-" Supernova started.

"Just give him a cookie." Rainbow said.

"I would, but I don't have any." Supernova exclaimed.

Sky put a sad expression on his face.

"I brought a cookie. Just in case." Sharktank said as he handed Sky a cookie.

"YAY!" Sky said as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

"What are we doing here?" Silver Tongue asked, looking around.

"We have people ask us questions. Speaking of which, we have one or two." Supernova explained. "Okay, question #1: Princess Luna, do you ever turn into Nightmare Moon anymore? I happen to find that side of you attractive."

Luna sighed.

"Sometimes, I partly do. Sometimes I can feel the rage build up inside me, and I have to unleash it." Luna said. She then used a spell that made her look like Nightmare Moon.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

"Ew. Anyway, question #2: What is every pony's favorite drink?" Supernova said.

"I like Mountain Dew." Dash said proudly.

"I enjoy Coke, myself." Twilight stated.

"I agree with Dash." Fluttershy said.

"I like tea." Rarity said.

"Water." Applejack said plainly.

"I'm not sure." Pinkie said, thinking.

"I like tea, same as Rarity." Supernova giggled, looking at Rarity.

"Tea." Celestia agreed with the tea-lovers.

"I do not drink a lot." Luna stated.

Sharktank whispered something to Pinkie, then guided her out of the room.

"Um, what was that?" Dash asked, confused.

"Nothing…" Supernova replied, laughing a bit.


	11. Hope Rarity Scratch

Ask the Ponies Questions!

Chapter 11

**More OCs, more questions….Yay! Enjoy!**

Supernova looked around, with boredom building up inside her.

_Come on, think of something to say! . . . Uh….Ooh, I know! _She thought, perking up.

"So, have any of you guys seen that pony around?" She blurted out.

"Which one? There are tons of them." Applejack remarked.

"Rarity….Something is her name I think." Supernova said.

"Why, that's me, darling." Rarity stated.

"No…..Uh…..Hope Rarity Scratch!" Supernova said, remembering.

"DID SOMEPONY SAY MY NAME?" Said a pony as she burst through the doors.

"Uh…Me." Supernova said, shocked.

"Okay, I have a dare for *looks at Rarity* Beautiful Rarity." Said the mare, by the name of Hope Rarity Scratch.

"Fire away!" Supernova exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss me, Rarity!" Hope yelled, smiling.

Rainbow Dash flew over to Rarity and pushed her over to Hope.

Rarity and Hope touched each other's nose with their own.

Hope kissed the unicorn, enjoying every second of it.

Rarity was enjoying it, too.

Spike gave Hope the evil eye will the two ponies kissed.

*FIVE MINTUES LATER, AFTER THE KISS*

"Hi-hi…I was wondering if you, uh, would like to *Speaks really low so only Rarity can hear* Do anything with me because I have a huge bucking crush on you. *Talks normal* Hehe, message me sometime, Rarity!" Hope said, as she left the room. "I'LL BE BACK."

"Hope also left the rest some questions: When's my lil sis gonna get her? Vinyl, are you and Tavi dating like you told me you were? Everypony, can you watch an episode of Mastermax888's YouTube channel? He's very funny!" Supernova read from her computer. (A/N will do a ponies react story for the last one.)

"I don't know when she's gonna get here, honestly." Supernova confessed.

Vinyl Scratch magicly appears.

"Yeah! We've been going out for about a year now!" She yelled. "PEACE!" And with that, she vanished.

MEANWHILE…..

Sharktank and Pinkie had been gone for a while now, and the rest were enjoying their brake from Pinkie.


End file.
